Baryonxy825
Ryan Poirier (April 2, 1999 - January 26, 2015 15), better known as Baryonyx825 was a YouTuber who mainly made Dinosaur and sometimes Avengers toy movies. History In the early years, he mainly was just a young adolescent kid making movies in his backyard as well as showing custom painted figures as well as some vlogs and figure reviews. Overtime he would begin to upload slightly less as he got older but he still would make sure to release episodes of his shows and even sometimes show off how to take care of reptiles. Either way, he was doing what he loved and showing it to the world for as long as he could. Series Dino Quest Dino Quest was a Jurassic Park-like mini-series that ran for 5 parts that followed three men who are given the chance to see live dinosaurs. But unsurprisingly things go haywire and it soon becomes a quest to get away from these dinosaurs and off the island to live another day. Dino Chronicles A documentary series he made that followed a breeding population of dinosaurs found in 2010 millions of years after they were thought to be extinct. Now we get to see the adventures of this population of dinosaurs as they try to survive. Avengers Unleashed A simple show that mainly followed the Avengers as they fight supervillains and sometimes each other. Except it was mostly a simple stop-motion show using multi-articulated Avengers figures, it was also the last toy series that he made. Death All his life Ryan had dealt with Chronic Granulomatous Disease. An incurable disease that meant that his Immune System was very weak, even something like a Bacterial infection would get so bad he would have to go to the hospital. Although by the time he was 15 he was for the most part healthy. Eventually, he and his family decided to have a bone marrow transplant. It seemed like it was a success. But the procedure gave him graft vs host disease, and later down the road, he became diabetic as well. To make matters worse he also had a fungal infection that threatened his brain called Rhizopus, that despite 3 surgeries it never went away. Eventually, all these infections and diseases got to him and him tragically past away on January 26th, 2015. Since his death, his mother has uploaded 3 videos on his channel since one of them about trying to make the documentary Ryan wanted to make about his marrow transplant although the documentary has never been released. The other two were a tribute made by his mom showing off many childhood photos with her and Ryan and a video explaining what happened to him. Since then his channel has had no more videos, but the videos on his channel have stayed and show the young optimistic lover of dinosaurs reptiles and superheroes doing what he loved and making the most of the life he had. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Deceased YouTubers